I'm in Love With You, and All Your Little Things
by Mickey Rae
Summary: ""Marley, why do you do that to yourself! Do you have a death wish or something?" he shouted. Marley flinched back at his harsh words. "No, I just want people to like me." she replied." Ryley! R&R!


**Hey guys! Here's a quick Ryley for you all! Now I want to say one thing! I know that SoulSurferfan116 used the song 'little things' in her Ryley story so I don't want her, if she's reading this, to think that I stole her idea! I just love the song and it fit into Marley's situation perfectly, so I just had to use it. If it's really not okay with you, message me and I will delete this story. Though, I have changed it up as much as I can so its not just Ryder singing it (spoiler alert). Anyways, everyone enjoy :)**

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice._

Ryder stared down at the paper in front of him. He should have been proud of himself for reading the words clearly, but that wasn't the case. Honestly, he just remembered learning about this poem at his old school in Kentucky. He didn't mind though, at least for one moment school was easy for him.

Suddenly, Ryder heard a crash from the back of the room. Along with everyone else, he snapped his head towards the sound. It took him a moment to take in what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was the wooden chair tipped over and laying sideways on the floor. The second thing he saw, the one that made his heart sink to his stomach, was Marley passed out on the floor. Jake, her boyfriend, who had been sitting next to her, seemed like he could only stare with wide, frightened eyes. He was frozen.

Ryder, being the first one to spring into action, rushed to Marley's side. "Marley!" he shouted, shaking her shoulders forcefully. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest. "She's breathing!"

The English teacher, Mr. Tanner, rushed to Marley's side and told him, "Take her to the medical room, she's just passed out. It's okay."

Ryder nodded and slipped his arms under Marley's limp form.

"Let me take her!" Jake shouted, rushing to her other side. The three knelt around the girl looked at one another.

"No, Jacob." Mr. Tanner said, "I understand that you are very close to Marley but you can see her after class."

Ryder lifted her up easily in his arms and headed out the door. He ignored all the eyes on him as he left, he was too focused on the girl in his arms. He made his way, as fast as he could, to the medical room and placed her on the bed. The school nurse followed him in and took her blood pressure.

The nurse's eyes widened. "Her blood pressure is extremely low. Do you know if she had anything to eat recently?" she asked him.

Ryder was about to shrug his shoulders when a thought occurred to him. He remembered when they had put on a performance of Grease and he had found Marley in the bathroom, trying to make herself sick. What if she was still doing that?

"Dear, are you okay?" the nurse looked at him with worried eyes.

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't seem to notice how it cracked.

"Alright, well, there isn't much we can do right now, so just come fetch me when she wakes up and we'll give her something to eat." she replied.

Ryder sat down in the leather chair beside the bed as the nurse fled the room. He stared down at Marley and noticed for the first time how pale Marley's face was. It was also clearly thinner than it had been last week, as were her arms and legs. It was almost sickeningly skinny.

Tears came to his eyes without his knowledge. He couldn't help it. He'd loved Marley ever since he'd gotten the courage to talk to her a few months ago and it hurt him to see her so...insecure. He never really understood why she was insecure about herself. She was so beautiful, but she had told him that she was worried so was going to get bigger, like her mother. He knew that she loved her mother with all of her heart, but she didn't want to be so...big. Marley was far from fat, yet she still didn't like to wear tight clothing and still seemed to see herself as so.

If what Ryder had thought was true, he'd be heartbroken, seeing her like that. But he'd help her, even if no one else did. He'd help her get better and tell her that she's beautiful everyday, just so she wouldn't do that to herself anymore.

Ryder was pulled out of his thoughts when Marley groaned. He met her eyes and watched as the fluttered open slowly. She blinked a few times before her eyes were fully open and awake.

"Ryder?" her voice was quiet, much like a mouse, and Ryder barely heard her. "What happened?"

He sighed, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers. "You passed out in the middle of class." he replied.

Marley groaned once more. "Oh god, that is so embarrassing." she said.

"Are you still doing it?" Ryder blurted out.

Marely furrowed her eyebrows. "Doing what?"

Ryder met her eyes again. "Making yourself throw up."

Marley avoided his gaze. "Where's Jake?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Mr. Tanner made him stay in class, now answer my question." Ryder replied.

A few tears made their way down Marley's face and landed beside her head on the pillow. "Ryder, you don't understand-"

"No I don't understand!" he cut her off. "Marley, why do you do that to yourself! Do you have a death wish or something?" he shouted.

Marley flinched back at his harsh words. "No, I just want people to like me." she replied.

Ryder let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from his chair. "But Marley, you are already likeable, you don't need to do that to yourself to get people to like you. I mean, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and it hurts me, it pains me, to know that you're doing that! I don't want to lose you Marley."

Silence.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her eyes wide and glazed over with fresh tears.

"Yes!" he replied dropping to the floor beside her and taking her hand. "Marley, please don't make yourself sick anymore. Please." he begged.

Marley looked at him, her lower lip quivering. "Ryder, I can't promise you that I won't. I mean, you like me now, but what happens when I start getting big, like my mom, and there's nothing I can do to stop it?"

Ryder gave her a smile. "That's what _you_ don't understand Marley. I'll love you know matter what you look like."

Marley lifted herself up and tossed her arms around his neck. Ryder sat down on the bed with the girl in his arms. "I broke up with Jake today."

"You did?" Ryder asked.

Marley nodded into his shoulder. "I was doing it for him. He kept looking at other girls when we were hanging out and I wanted him to look at me. I caught him flirting with a girl this morning and broke up with him."

Ryder pulled back and looked Marley in the eyes. "Marley, you know I'd never do anything like that to you ever."

Marley smile through her tears. "I know."

* * *

The next day, Marley walked into glee practice to find Sam, Artie, Joe, Blaine and Ryder all sitting in chairs facing everyone else who sat in their normal seats. "What's going on?" Marely asked.

Sam came and pushed her lightly on her shoulders, guiding her towards her seat. Then, the music from the band started playing and Ryder began to sing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _  
_ but bear this mind it was meant to be _  
_ and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_ and it all makes sense to me_

_ i know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _  
_ you've never loved your stomach or your thighs _  
_ the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _  
_ But i'll love them endlessly _

The others then joined in, while everyone else in the audience smiled.

_ I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth _  
_ But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _  
_ i'm in love with you and all these little things_

_ You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_ maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_ and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _  
_ though it makes no sense to me _

_ i know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _  
_ you never want to know how much you weigh _  
_ you still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_ but you're perfect to me _

_ i won't let this little things slips out of my mouth_  
_ But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_  
_ I'm in love with you and all these little things _

Ryder sang alone again, a beautiful melody that made Marley's heart melt.

_ you never love yourself half as much as i love you _  
_ you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _  
_ if i let you know, i'm here for you_  
_ maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh_

_ i've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _  
_ because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_ and i'm in love with you (all these little things) _  
_ I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_ but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_ I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

Everyone clapped, except for Kitty and Jake, who were sitting a little too closely together at the back. Marley smiled at her friends. "Thank you guys so much. I needed that."

Sam smiled at her. "We could all tell that you're pretty insecure about yourself so we decided to show you that we all love you just the way you are."

After class, Marley was pulled aside by Ryder and he brought her into the janitor's closet before anyone could see them. He pressed her against the wall and pressed their foreheads together. "That was beautiful, by the way." Marley said to him.

"Mmmm." Ryder leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. All the cliche thoughts appeared in their mind. Sparks flew, fireworks went off. It was a beautiful happy ending to their fairytale.

Or was it?

* * *

**Lol, okay I couldn't resist putting that at the end there :P I know this isn't my best writing but I thought it was still cute so I hope you all liked it! NO FLAMES PLEASE! only critics!  
**


End file.
